Daydream
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Blaine couldn't help as his mind slipped into a daydream about ravishing the blue-eyed boy. Drabble.


**It's short. I know. I kind of hit a brick wall while writing it, and decided to leave it as is. Besides, this was my first attempt at writing nearly anything of the semi-sexual nature. So I apologize beforehand for any awkwardness, or it just being written horribly in general.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I only use the characters to play with.**

* * *

Blaine trudged to his room, after an awful day of classes. He felt like he had been beat up and hung out to dry. He was hoping to get in a short nap before Warbler practice, or something else relatively self-indulgent. This plans went askew when he passed Kurt's door, slowing down just the slightest bit, before stopping all together.

"Boo, what are you talking about?" Kurt confusedly said to his favorite blonde ex-Cheerio, before sputtering, "No, Britt... Blaine and I are just friends."

"But, Santana and I were just friends," Brittany pointed out, leaving Kurt to ponder how to address this issue. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking of how to respond.

Blaine wished he could have heard her response, which seemed to have left Kurt speechless for a moment. It must have been good because Kurt was silent, leaving Blaine in agonizing anticipation at what he was going to say about them being just friends, when he wanted to be more, so much more.

"Boo, it's different... I like him, a lot... and he wants some space, I'm going to respect that," Kurt sullenly responded, after finding the right wording. Blaine got the overwhelming urge to burst into the room to get this Britt / Boo character off the line, so he could ravish the blue eyed boy.

In fact, he'd start off by running his fingers through Kurt's hair, loosening the hairspray bond, as he ignored the younger boy's protests over his meticulously coiffed hair. Then, he'd sprinkle kisses all over Kurt's smooth face, while listening to his giggles at Blaine's antics. His lips would finally hit Kurt's, as those magical fireworks exploded all around them. It would be like the Fourth of July with rockets and sparklers and pyrotechnics just detonating with the simple pressure of a single kiss.

Their kissing would get feverish, and hungry, as they started to gasp for air after having their lips locked for so long. Blaine would sloppily use his tongue to part Kurt's lips, allowing him access to explore the smaller boy's mouth. Their tongues would battle for dominance as Blaine would gently push Kurt onto his bed, before leaning his body weight over him. Kurt would moan under the weight, which would leave Blaine woozy at the simple fact that he had the power to make Kurt make those noises. Hell, he'd be suppressing the whines that Kurt would have him longing to do.

Blaine wouldn't be able to control his hands, which would start to roam Kurt's body, before slipping under his starched button up. Their lips would still be attacking each other, as Blaine's fingers would nimbly start undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt. The younger boy would gasp at the rush of cool air on his exposed chest, before getting Blaine's shirt in the same state as his. Their bare torsos would touch, feeling hot as if a fire was burning in between the simple contact of skin. Blaine would detach his lips from Kurt's, as he began to pepper kisses on his jaw line, before moving down his neck.

Kurt's head would roll back in bliss, while his fingers twined in Blaine's hair, which had fallen loose from their excessive gel hold. Blaine's hips would buck against Kurt's, as the boy slightly tugged at the curls. Their hips would clash with a slight grind; it would be then that they would become aware of the rush of blood that was flooding their nether regions. Blaine wouldn't be able to take it anymore, as his fingers itched at Kurt's khaki pants zipper –

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, a blush rising to his face, wondering how long Blaine had been sitting outside his doorway. Had he heard his conversation with Brittany about their entire 'just friends' relationship? It took a lot of convincing on his part to make Brittany understand that no matter how much he wants to be with Blaine that it simply isn't an option right now; and, no he did not need Coach Sylvester to shoot Blaine out of a cannon.

"Coffee date?" Blaine lamely offered, as he gave Kurt an equally pathetic smile, trying to cool off his entire mind. He hadn't meant for his little daydream to get so steamy; those were saved for the showers, which turned cold at this point.

"Fine... but only if you pay," Kurt warned, with a glint of amusement to his voice.

* * *

**I don't mean to sound like a review-whore, but they do tend to make me smile. I'd love to hear any thoughts on this... even (especially) criticism.**


End file.
